dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Mable Jenson
Mable Natalia Jenson is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Chrono, then Calx, then Aude. She is bonded to Clair, a plant demon. Personality Being know for her friendliness and affectionate nature, Mable always seems to keep her head up, even when times seem very difficult for her. She isn't one to be very aggressive, or mean towards others for no reason. Mostly because it's harder for her to show that side of her. She usually hides behind people that could do it for her, never taking initiative herself. People that are her opposite are people she's mostly attracted to. Aside from everything, she's very fun loving, and never seems to act her age. Though throughout the years, her maturity has grown. She has this tendency to be more comfortable with other than they're with her. Upon arriving at Facility 66, her personality has took a turn, becoming extremely quiet and emotional. Background Pre-bond Post-bond Years 1 + 2 Year 3 Year 4 Powers Active Passive Relationships Clair Aude Calx Her second and, so far, longest bonded partner. From the first moment they met, she was nothing but friendly and loving to him. She opened up to him quickly, and was more than comfortable to talk to him about anything. She was far more close to Calx, and looked up to him with much of respect. Their relationship soon grew into like a father-daughter type deal. Both being completely comfortable with each other. Calx trained her to be very strong. Though their training sessions consisted mostly of Mable goofing off, and messing up in the end. On her 21st birthday, Calx had given her a stone necklace, that to this day, she cherishes the most, and would cut someone's arm clean off if they dare to even touch it. On the island, they were emotionally reunited on the beach. From there, they casually saw one another from training to just simple relaxing. Mable frequently went out on her own in the jungle for her own training sessions, simply to make Calx prouder. The day when everyone was captured, Mable was scared out of her mind when being handcuffed, hoping to see Calx come out from the jungle any moment. Only to her dismay, he was no where to be seen. When aboard the ship to Facility 66, Mable frantically looked for him, only to be disappointed once again. It was hard for her to accept that she wasn't going to see him again. She still has a hard time now, only having Blake and the stone necklace as comfort. All in all, Mable loved Calx like a father. She frequently thinks of his well being, and hopes some day they'd meet again. Chrono Mable's first bonded partner. Despite being bonded, the two weren't as close. Though Mable did try her best to get close to Chrono, and was pretty sad when he left DAMMED. Lovers *'Blake Thompson:' Mable's long time boyfriend and one of her best friends. They've known each other for a very long time, but only started dating/ talking when they were in high school. They first encountered each other while Blake was at her family's orchard with his aunt. It wasn't a very friendly encounter, Mable assuming Blake was intruding, and almost kicking the living day lights out of the poor boy. After their mishap, Mable offered him to some lunch, feeling bad. It took a few time, but after some convicing from his Aunt, he agreed. Soon after that, the two started to grow feeling, spending more and more time together. They dated at the start of their sophomore year of high school, and has continued dating ever since. Mable loves Blake, simple as that. She's very protective of him, going to lengths to defend him that even went into an argument with Calx, when he joked about hurting Blake. Though during Mable's stay at DAMMED, they were having hard time with the long distance. When Blake joinned DAMMED, She was acutally very surprised. It made her constantly worry about him, and she had to constantly reassure herself that he was fine. They have been fine ever since, acutally better than before. Blake has helped Mable with her emotional stress with losing Calx, frequently singing to calm her down. Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia *'Voice: Emily Browning ' *'Theme: Everything's Okay - Lenka' *'Known for loving apples' *She's actually a really skilled horseback rider. She competed in high school in things like Eventing. More towards her senior year, she was leaning more towards western style events like Barrel Racing. Category:Archive: Characters Category:1st Round